schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Bye Bye Birdie: Duane Vs Robby
The School of Our's Season 6 Episode 20 "Bye Bye Birdie: Duane Vs Robby" Morgan’s not here, and they just had a five day weekend because of snow, but there’s a pep rally, first time in Ridley High School history that they are having two pep rallys in a school year. At lunch, Josh has his little Bluetooth speaker playing music, Ms. Pena cuts her hair short and she’s always making announcements about buying tee shirts or basketball game tickets. Basketball Pep rally starts, Dave from lunch came, Duane was surprised to see him. The annoying cheerleaders did their cheer ruteen. Then Art came out in his “black Jesus” outfit or the “Moses” outfit. Jasir had to come up to say something on the mic, saying his team money and to buy tickets. Duane had not pep in his rally, he just wanted to go home. Duane met up with Tia, and she wanted to leave to, they regret not leaving. The next day, in financial fitness, mothered a sub. She is doing attendance, she calls Safirs’s name and he says here. Safir’s voice is weird, Duane, Matt, Kevin and Jacob laughs. Tia is talking TO DUANE… and Tori turns around looking at Tia as she’s talking to Duane. Tori is being annoying and Tia says “HI!!!” Tori asks a stupid question and everyone laughs. Duane can’t take it anymore and leaves the table. Duane says that he is this close to losing it. Duane says how her voice is so scretchy and annoying and she looks so stupid. Tia and this girl Starlyn is laughing. At lunch Josh has a vitamin water with alcohol in it. Duane was offered it, not knowing what was in it, Duane asked why. Justin and Tommy is saying how it’s alcohol in it and Duane takes a sip. Soon Josh finishes the whole thing. In Spanish, Koron has a tendency to continuously call Duane’s name for no reason. Koron asks duane about going to the game, Duane just doesn’t want to go. In Gym they are playing bye bye birdie, and Duane does not have a chance at all to win. Koron brutally defeats duane in bye bye birdie. Every chance Koron gets to call Duane’s name, duane gets out. Followed by Harold and Robby. Harold told Duane he got his back, cause he’s trying to get Koron out too. But if Koron doesn’t get Duane out, it will be Greg and Greg is so annoying with his awkward shaped head. Duane and Koron is after each other, Harold has someone after him, but at the end, Koron gets Duane out, and Koron gets Harold out. Duane noticed that Korn has a alliance with Kyle, Greg and Jesse, because no one ever calls Korons name except for Duane, Harold or Robby. Koron and Greg went into the final two twice, Koron won three games and it’s annoying. Duane asks why isn’t no one getting Koron out, calling him a fatass, blowfish bitch. Everyone laughs. But Duane is trying to piss Koron off. People are making fun of Harold saying he looks like Harry Potter, or making fun of his rag mop hair. Morgan comes to school, finally, after being sick, over the weekend she dyed a part of her hair blonde, and she got a sun and moon tattoo. Tia having a bad day, almost snaps at Tori. Duane and Morgan talks about Tia’s boyfriend, Morgan said what guy bitches about his girlfriend making out with a girl, Duane said that if it was him he would have wish he was there to see it, Morgan yelled “exactly”. Morgan said he’s growing a vagina, Duane said, his penis is getting sucked into his pelvis. Morgan started laughing so hard. In Spanish, Koron asks duane about going to the basketball game, Duane doesn’t want to. Koron has been eliminating duane left and right in bye bye birdie, and duane is ready for a change, Duane manipulates Koron, into not calling his name bye saying he would bye him a pack of gum, if he doesn’t call his name. Koron likes that idea. Duane just hopes he commits to it. In gym, the two classes are split so Duane plays bbb (bye bye birdie) with other people. Duane is actually doing better here, Erica, Kristen, Robby, Harold, Trey, Antonio, Ryan, Andrew, Phil, Chris and another guy who is really good. Duane gots some people out like but made only to the top 4. Next round, Duane and his alliance are committed, they gotten everyone out, Now it’s Duane, Harold, Robby, Kristen and Erica. Harold gets Erica, out, then Harold guns for Kristen but misses, Kristen catches the ball and gets Harold out. Now she has to choose between Duane and Robby and she likes both, she’s freaking out, then She calls robby’s name and air balls it, then the kid who is really good catches it, and gets Kristen out,then gets Robby out, and won against duane. The next day in financial Fitness, there is a test, Duane is happy that Tori has to leave to take the test, so duane can. Work with her being annoying. Tori comes back when she’s finished. Duane turns in his paper when he is finished, and Duane do his number scheme in his note book. Tori is being too curious and is looking at his notebook asking what class is that for. Duane ignores her. Tori is looking at him, then she taps his paper. Duane said its not for a class. She then asked if its for extra credit. Duane is getting so pissed. Then she asked if she could read it, Duane told her no. Tia hears it and starts laughing. In gym, Duane hopes the plan he has with Koron is still intact. Koron acts like it’s not, but he calls Pat’s name. Koron told him that he’s the new duane. Duane is making somewhat farther. Harold is getting out much earlier, then Zach gets duane out. Koron is going against Dylan and he knocks him down and Koron hurts his hand. So Koron is kinda week. Next round. Duane and Robby made it fairly far in the game, once pat, Kyle, Zach and Harold are out. Zach says that there should be a game between duane and Robby. But Zach catch the air ball and gets duane out, then Robby. Next round. The final three, Duane, Robby and Koron, Koron outed his self and gave Robby and Duane a fair game. And it is a long game. Duane can’t get the ball in the basket, same with Robby, Robby had close chances for the ball to make the basket, but it never went in. Finally Duane made a shot, and won. Duane will give Koron his gum for helping him, Duane had no idea that he would set up a game between Robby and him cause that made it even better for duane. Robby is the only person duane has a living chance to win against. After awhile Harold plays basketball with another group of people because he is tired of getting out all the time. And soon this kid Weezer joins in.